meresiafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Meresia is a game where you can be almost anything. It’s far less restrictive than most roleplaying systems, which require you to choose specific pre-generated races and classes. No matter how interesting and numerous those options are, sometimes the character you want to play just won’t fit into any of those categories. In Meresia, you can be just about anybody you can imagine. Want to belong to one of the traditional fantasy races, like elf, dwarf, fairy, orc, etc? Sure! Want to belong to some kind of hybrid, like being an elven orc or a fairy dwarf? Go for it! Want to be any kind of real life animal, animal hybrid, or fantasy animal? We’ve got magic that allows you to shapeshift into anthro and human forms to make RP interaction convenient. Meresia has oceanic empires of merfolk, hidden glens of unicorns, and mountain dwellings of dragons. Let your imagination run wild! And if, after all, you want to be a regular ol’ human, don’t worry: you can do that too. You can also have any sort of profession you’d like in Meresia. The islands have guilds, merchants, priests, and pirates. If you want to steer a ship, open a shop, or keep a tavern, you can totally do that. You can be a dashing swashbuckler, a powerful mage, the powerful mage’s promising young protege, a skilled artisan, a wealthy trader, a street jester, a traveling bard, or a crazy old hermit in a cabin in the woods! There are, however, a few guidelines and limitations on what you can do here. Let’s get those out of the way so you can get on to the fun parts! # No people from earth. Meresia is on its own plane of reality. Please don’t bring any historic figures, celebrities, or other real life people into the game. # No products of earth’s pop culture, film, television, or literature. If you want to be a courageous young wizard in black robes with a penchant for shouting your spells out loud, that’s all fine and dandy, but please don’t create Harry Potter as a character in Meresia. Characters should be of your own creation, although you’re welcome to take inspiration from anything you love. # You can’t have a profession that puts you in charge of other players. For example, you cannot be Emperor of Meresia, Queen of one of the islands, or Czar of the Merfolk. If you and another player agree out of character to roleplay a relationship, such as a King and his devoted knight, we can make that happen with some coordination from the admin side. But otherwise, you can’t come into the game with any title, profession, or powers (magic or otherwise) that give you control of the islands or the other players there. # Sex takes place off-screen. There are endless numbers of roleplaying games out there that let you cyber-sex to your nether regions’ content. In Meresia you are welcome to roleplay relationships, flirting, kissing and hugging, intimacy, even marriage and families, but not sex scenes. Remember, all of us can see what you post in these forums, and not everyone likes to watch. Sex between characters can be implied if both players are willing, but then the camera fades to black and we pick up with the story later. It should go without saying, but if both players are NOT willing, then it becomes harassment, which absolutely will not be tolerated. # Characters must be in keeping with the setting. The primary restriction here is that the technology of this world is roughly at the level of 1600s earth. This is a magic-heavy fantasy setting. Things like aliens and spaceships don’t really fit. You can be a mad scientist if you like, but you’d be more of a Leonardo DaVinci than a Nikola Tesla. Modern tech, especially weaponry and vehicles, is out of the question. # Combat must be consensual. We don’t have any rules system here to govern how combat of any kind--from fisticuffs to battles at sea--would turn out. Therefore, players wanting to engage in such stories need to negotiate ahead of time how the combat will play out, and what kind of outcomes both think are fair. This is a collaborative game, so the idea is to create a better story together, not for one player to “win” and another to “lose”. Again, many other games offer that; Meresia is different. Plan any physical combat together using out of character threads before proceeding via roleplay. # Share the story. The material here is the collective creative work of a group. It’s free to play, and you can read everything here, interact with anyone you like, add to the on-going world-creation, and even create fan works outside of the main game. Hopefully Meresia will inspire you in your own creative endeavors. But you may not take any of the material from this site or our forums to publish or sell in any format. It would be impossible to separate whose intellectual property was whose, or to give everyone proper credit for their creations here. Keeping the rules above in mind, go for it! There is so much free range here that it’s much easier to say what you can’t do in Meresia than to describe everything you can do. We’re all looking forward to seeing what you bring to the story. Category:Getting Started Category:Rules